If I would calling the shots
by shadowwriter01
Summary: Starscream had succeeded in becoming leader. He should have better stayed in bed.


Neither Starscream or the other Transformers are mine. I borrow them often.

If I would calling the shots

Starscream had finally done it. He became leader of the Decepticons instead of the leader of the Decepticons. That means Megatron.

It had been a quite simple plan. First he had blown the space bridge up. In that way Megatron had been forced to use a shuttle to bring their entire energon storage to Cybertron to reenergize the planet.

Then Starscream had placed a bomb on the ship and blown it up. It was perfect in it´s simple way. Only Starscream could come up with such a uncomplicated and yet effective idea. Thanks to his brilliant strategy, Megatron had to transport their entire energon resources at once.

Not even Megatron had a chance to survive something like this. It wasn´t after all as if he had survived something like that before. (Or has he? Wasn´t there something? Ultimate Doom, what?)

Of course a few other Decepticons had been blown up along with Megatron, but for the best of the empire there had to be made sacrifices. And what could be better for the empire than being led by Starscream, the brilliant, great, skillful, strong, handsome, brilliant ( Oh we already had that, but who cares, you can not say it often enough) Starscream.

He was now sitting in Megatron´s old office. Ramjet came through the door. Starscream smiled.

"Ramjet", he greeted the other seeker, "have you come to watch the official beginning of my glorious leadership?"

The conehead stared at him for a moment.

"Actually no sir, I have a communique from Shockwave."

"Oh, does he want to congratulate me? Has he finally realised that I am better than the old Megatron?"

Ramjet began to read the message.

"He says that the core systems of Cybertron and the entire planet are about to shut down and disintegrate. Cybertron will be a dead world In one earth day without a emergency energizing", the conehead told him.

"So? Is that all?" Starscream asked relaxed. "Just send a few loads of energon to Shockwave and everything is alright." So easy is it to be leader, he thought.

"Ah, we don´t have energon anymore. You have blown it up along with Megatron", Ramjet replied.

Damn, Starscream thought.

"Good, then we start a raid to get replacement. Then we send it to Cybertron over the space bridge."

"We don´t have the space bridge anymore. You have blown it up, remember?"

Damn, he had forgotten.

"Then we take Astrotrain", Starscream replied.

"We don´t have Astrotrain either. He was on the shuttle you have blown up along with Megatron."

Nobody said something for a few moments, both Decepticons just stared each other dumbfounded before one of them would say something really stupid.

"Let us deal with that later, we will now get the energon", Starscream finally announced.

"We are going on a raid. Send me my wingmates", he ordered with a high and mighty voice.

"You don´t have wingmates anymore. You have blown up Thundercracker and Skywarp along with Megatron."

Starscream tripped and nearly fell to the ground.

Before anything elso could be said a call came over the intracom of the base.

"Starscream, the Autobots are coming to attack our new outpost", one of the other Decepticons told them.

"Good, send Devastator against them", Starscream ordered.

Silence for a moment.

"Ahm, we don´t have Devastator anymore", Ramjet pointed out. "You have blown Hook up along with Megatron."

"Then send Bruticus."

"We have no Bruticus. Onslaught was blown up with Megatron", Ramjet stated.

"Then Menasor", Starscream cried out.

"Ah, the Stunticons were…"

"Yes, Yes", Starscream lamented angrily, "the Stunticons were blown up with Megatron. You don´t have to tell me."

"Actually no, the Stunticons weren´t with Megatron. They just drove off and weren´t seen since then, oh and they have told us to tell you that they don´t like you."

"Something else?" Starscream asked.

"The Insecticons have gone of their own too and they have also said that they don´t like you", Ramjet replied.

"I understand."

"And the other Decepticons don´t like you either", the conehead added.

"Okay, something else?"

The voice came back over the intracom. "The outpost had been destroyed, the outpost had been destroyed."

"Don´t disturb us with such unimportant trivialities", Starscream demanded.

"Where were we", he said to Ramjet, "oh yes. Okay, something else?" He asked.

"We have got information from Cybertron that three Decepticons named Misinfo, Stressmaker and Darkwing-duck are…"

"I have never heard of those Decepticons", Starscream underbroke him.

"Neither did I, but it seems that these mechs have said that they want to act by your example and want to assassinate you to become the new leaders of the Decepticons.

And they seem to really mean it", Ramjet pointed out.

"Why do you think that?" Starscream asked.

"Because they are sitting just outside the base, waiting for you to come out."

"Oh, then I should better stay inside, don´t you think?"

"A wise decision my leader."

"Is that all for today?"

"A little thing still. Our outside forces had all been defeated because so many troops are missing and Optimus Prime had called in and demands your surrender."

"Okay", Starscream replied, "let´s that left for tomorrow."

As Ramjet was gone, he smashed his head on the desk. Why did he have to be the leader?

XXCC

I don´t own Darkwing Duck either, Disney does.


End file.
